Forum:Heidingsfelder gegen VroniPlag Wiki
Goalgetter alias Martin Heidingsfelder geht nun mit seinem eingetragenen Markennamen "Vroniplag" gegen das VroniPlag Wiki vor. Er liess unseren Twitter Account stilllegen. Dieser ist wieder aktiv, nachdem eine Erklaerung eingefuegt wurde, dass er nichts mit seinen Markenrechten zu tun habe. Die Reaktivierung hat nichts mit Heidingsfelder zu tun. thumb|Goalgetter vs. VroniPlag Wiki Zudem hat er angedroht, ebenfalls gegen GuttenPlag Wiki vorzugehen: Link:http://de.vroniplag.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Goalgetter32_120501.png|thumb|Goalgetter vs. VroniPlag + GuttenPlag Fiesh 17:06, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) Um bei Twitter einen Account wegen Markenrechten sperren lassen zu können, muss man eine Reihe von Angaben machen, wie unter https://support.twitter.com/articles/84341-markenverletzung aufgeführt. Dazu muss dann dieses etwas längere Formular https://support.twitter.com/forms/trademark ausgefüllt werden. Ein ganz schöner Aufwand. Von dem Vorgang Kenntnis erlangt haben wir, als diese Mail vom Twitter-Support einging: ---- From JoyceanJ Reply-to Twitter Support To VroniPlag_Wiki Sent Saturday, April 28, 2012 at 12:52 AM JoyceanJ, Apr 27 03:52 pm (PDT): Hello, It has come to our attention that your Twitter account is in violation of the Twitter Rules, specifically the policy on Impersonation: http://support.twitter.com/entries/18366-impersonation-policy Impersonation is pretending to be another entity in order to deceive, and is strictly prohibited. This account has been suspended. Thank you, JoyceanJ Twitter Trust & Safety Nachdem die geforderten Anpassungen am Account "VroniPlag_Wiki" gemacht wurden, gab der Support den Account nach drei Tagen heute früh wieder frei. Martin Klicken 18:46, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) Die letzte Mail vom Support heute war: ---- From JoyceanJ Reply-to Twitter Support To VroniPlag_Wiki Sent Tuesday, May 1, 2012 at 1:36 AM JoyceanJ, Apr 30 04:36 pm (PDT): Hello, Thanks for your cooperation. We have unsuspended your account. Please make sure that going forward your account remains in compliance with Twitter's trademark policy, available here: http://support.twitter.com/articles/18367 Thank you, Twitter Trust and Safety krass. KayH 21:19, 1. Mai 2012 (UTC) : Das kann man wohl sagen, KayH. Da dreht einer gegenwärtig ganz ordentlich am Rad, wie man so schön sagt. :-/ Hoffe diese Seite gibt es noch sehr lange. Ohne den "Despoten" (excuse my French!) scheint es sich hier um eine recht integere Community zu handeln; jedenfalls habe ich über die Monate kontroverse Diskussionen gesehen, aber nie hat man sich "Wikipedia-like" in die Wolle gekriegt. Das ist gut. Andy 77.190.7.60 17:20, 2. Mai 2012 (UTC) Erneuter "report" des Markeninhabers gegen "VroniPlag Wiki" Ist der Twitter-Account schon wieder down? Wenn ich den Link auf der Home anklicke, wird mir derzeit gemeldet, dass diese Seite nicht existiert. Dr. Simplicius 08:50, 11. Mai 2012 (UTC) : Ja. der Markeninhaber ist erneut bei Twitter gegen VroniPlag Wiki vorgegangen. Der Profiltext wurde erneut angepasst. "Dies ist der offizielle Twitter-Account von VroniPlag Wiki" wurde vorsorglich gestrichen, obwohl klar dort stand, dass VroniPlag Wiki nichts mit der Marke zu tun hat, und nichts mit Martin Heidingsfelder. Wenn alles gut geht, ist auch nach der neuerlichen Entgegenhaltung der Account in wenigen Tagen wieder aktiviert. Ich möchte nur nicht wissen, was da sonst noch an Aktivitäten im Hintergrund läuft, und ob der mühselig von vielen Freiwilligen erarbeitete Ruf von VroniPlag Wiki tatsächlich durch beharrliches, wenngleich höchst fragwürdiges Vorgehen eines einzelnen Akteurs irgendwann aufgegeben werden muss, und die Homepage dann schwarz wird. Es ist für mich unbegreiflich, wie jemand meinen kann, dass eine Gemeinschaft nach monatelanger gemeinsamer und freiwilliger Zusammenarbeit mit einem gemeinsamen Ziel plötzlich weiterziehen und ihm das Feld allein räumen soll, weil er bösgläubig und unter Vortäuschung rein defensiver Beweggründe die Marken einträgt. In vielen anderen Lebensbereichen (z.B. bei Musikern, die sich -auch ohne Vertrag dann als GbR verstanden- zum Proben treffen) ist das doch undenkbar. Aber erkläre das jemand Twitter, während der Markeninhaber weiter protestiert dort. Das ist nun wieder ein Mehraufwand, den die Gemeinschaft leisten muss. Martin Klicken 09:03, 11. Mai 2012 (UTC) : Der Typ nimmt da was persönlich. Stellt Euch auf einen langen Kleinkrieg ein. Wie nachtragend und hartnäckig er sein kann sieht man ja schon an seiner Wahl des Wikinamens. Bei seinen Kommentaren die so im Netz zu finden sind kann er sich auch nicht verkneifen unzufriedene (Ex-)Aktive aufzufordern sich bei ihm zu melden. Der sammelt Munition an allen Ecken und dabei ist ihm nichts zu peinlich. Ich habe damals in der Diskussion um Umbenennung und/oder anderer Möglichkeiten die Wikis gegen rechtliche Angriffe besser abzusichern darauf hingewiesen, mir wurde versichert das er rechtlich gesehen nichts in der Hand hat, was ja nach wie vor der Fall sein kann. Was vielleicht dabei übersehen wurde: Man kann juristisch auf vollkommen verlorenem Posten stehen und trotzdem erheblichen Schaden anrichten. Bleibt zu hoffen dass sich der Hick-Hack auf Twitter beschränkt, darauf wetten würde ich nicht. 88.76.39.5 10:57, 11. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Sieht aktuell eher nach einer Einzelaktion bzgl. Twitter aus. Viel mehr ist nach meiner Einschätzung auch nicht zu machen. Die Twitter-Policies erlauben das durch Ausfüllen dieses Formulars sehr einfach. KayH 20:31, 11. Mai 2012 (UTC) ::Prima, hoffentlich wird dann auch GuttenPlagWiki stillgelegt. Ziemlich anmaßend wie da offensichtlich eine Einzelperson den Namen mißbraucht. 81.169.139.196 20:41, 11. Mai 2012 (UTC) :::Bestimmt. Man könnte ja auch einfach alle drei Accounts schließen und VroniPlag Wiki registriert einfach einen neuen, z.B. @VPWT2 oder sowas. KayH 20:47, 11. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hier der erneute Schriftverkehr mit Twitter: JoyceanJ, May 10 11:31 am (PDT): Hello, We have received another report from the trademark holder that your account, @VroniPlag_Wiki, is still using a trademark in a way that could be confusing or misleading with regard to brand or business affiliation. Your account has been temporarily suspended due to violation of our trademark policy. If you have created a brand commentary, fan or news feed account, you will need to edit it to comply with Twitter’s best practices before your account will be considered for reactivation. Please review our trademark policy guidelines here: http://support.twitter.com/articles/18367 In particular, please review and make changes to these aspects of your profile: • Bio: Example - "This account is not affiliated with..." If you would like an opportunity to edit your account so that it is not in violation of our trademark policy, please reply to this email. We appreciate your cooperation in this matter. Thanks, JoyceanJ Twitter Trust & Safety Date: Thu, 10 May 2012 22:19:35 +0200 Subject: Re: #5194784 Twitter Support: update on "VroniPlag_Wiki ist der Community-Account" To: Twitter Support Dear JoyceanJ, yes, of course I'd like the opportunity to edit the account again, so that it is ok, if needed. For what I see from here, we met the requirements you asked about. The profile was changed the last time and kept that way. It clearly reads, that there is no affiliation with the trademark. In fact, the community of VroniPlag_Wiki (which the tradmark owner, I may point out again, deceived by registering the trademark of a part of its name in bad faith, because he knew that the name is in use by our scientific community for completely non-commercial, serving the public good documentation of plagiarism in doctoral theses) changed the profile to the version that is still there: "Dies ist der offizielle Twitter-Account von VroniPlag Wiki. Er hat nichts mit Vroniplag, der eingetragenen Marke, zu tun." which translates to "This is the official twitter-account of VroniPlag Wiki. It is in no way affiliated with Vroniplag, the registered trademark." We can add an English version if that is needed, or make any additional change, if needed. Since we made the requested changes the last time as suggested, and didn't change anything since account reactivation, may I suggest the possibility, that the additional report by the trademark owner now may be baseless or by mistake. Still, if "This is the official twitter-account of VroniPlag Wiki. It is in no way affiliated with Vroniplag, the registered trademark." is not enough, or it should be there in English, too, or even more clear, we will of course make additional changes. Would you kindly consider reactivation or tell us if we need to make it even more clear. ---- #5194784 Twitter Support: update on "VroniPlag_Wiki ist der Community-Account" From JoyceanJ Reply-to Twitter Support To VroniPlag_Wiki Sent Saturday, May 12, 2012 at 2:19 AM JoyceanJ, May 11 05:19 pm (PDT): Hello, Thanks for your cooperation. We have unsuspended your account. Please make sure that going forward your account remains in compliance with Twitter's trademark policy, available here: http://support.twitter.com/articles/18367 Thank you, Twitter Trust and Safety